1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a lid for a container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure indicator for a lid of a container, wherein the closure indicator comprises a plurality of inverted dimples positioned along the top wall of the annular periphery of the lid. The inverted dimples reverse direction and project outwards when the top wall of the annular periphery of the lid mates with the rim of a container. The outwardly projecting dimples thus function as a means of identifying whether the lid is sealed to the rim of the container and properly secured thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lids known in the art include an annular rim that fastens onto the rim of a beverage container. However, the prior art lids are often deficient in that if applied in haste or if the container is bent it is easy to include a slight gap or tolerance defined between the periphery of the annular rim and the periphery of the container. Once a user picks up a beverage container and attempts to drink from the container, the lid may become separated from the container and spillage may occur. Also, it is often difficult to quickly and accurately assess whether the lid is properly secured to the beverage container. In addition, the gap or tolerance between the periphery and rim will likely cause the lid to become completely dislodged from the container in the event a user accidentally spills the container, resulting in spillage of the contents therein.
Lids known in the art do not achieve a satisfactory sealing or fastening arrangement with the rim of a beverage container and are therefore prone to contributing to accidental spillage and leaking.
It is desirable to have a means of confirming proper lid closure via tactile as well as visual means in order to avoid accidental leaking or spilling of the contents within a beverage or food storage container.